


It never dies

by Muutus



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Devil!JIhoon, Guanlin actually a half angel, I dunno what else to tag, M/M, Minor Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Mpreg, Ong Seongwoo/Kim Jaehwan, Sungwoon actually a half devil, angel and devil au, angel!Daehwi, angel!Jaehwan, angel!Jisung, angel!Minhyun, angel!Sungwoon, black haired daniel, black haired minhyun, black haired seongwu, blonde haired Guanlin, brown haired daehwi, brown haired jaehwan, chocolate haired woojin, devil!Guanlin, devil!Jinyoung, devil!Seongwu, devil!daniel, devil!woojin, gray haired Baejin, light brown haired jisung, light brown haired sungwoon, pink haired jihoon, sudden mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 10:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: The devil fell in love at the first time he met the angel.Another devil tries to met his hundred millennium lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there again. So, I saw in the instagram that Jisung is wearing a shirt which said “Be creative or die”. I usually choose to die but it flared me up. And now im like “Bitch. You just wait im gonna fucking finish the three other story.” Well im not saying that to Jisung, but to the tshirt instead. I guess that makes it weirder. Anyway I searched for nielsung and saw someone requesting for angel and devil au, Jisung as angel and Daniel as devil. I don’t know if that’s already fulfilled but my imagination clicks and decided to write a oneshot. Okay, here goes another unbetaed. (all my stories are.)
> 
> So the oneshot grew and it took me longer time to write, I thought it was too short because it involves mpreg and that would make Daniel’s character too aggressive and impatient than he initially is so I slowed it down xD Daniel’s hairstyle here is from MAMA Japan but instead of gray, its black. Jisung’s hairstyle was also from MAMA japan but its light brown instead.

xxxxxxxx

One bright morning, a reflection on the water wall registered as an angel tip toes and landed, traces of two feathers are seen as an evident of an angel hiding its wings. A brunette walks in inside the door below the waterfalls, grimace can be noticed on his face as he walked on the garden like path with a slight water pouring from the waterfalls above, beautiful and exotic flowers with a good smell and many colorful butterflies flying around. A laughter that bursted somewhere caught the attention of the brunette.

“Jisung, you rebellious angel seriously” another brunette said as he approached him

“What? Whats wrong with wearing white buttoned tshirts and pants. And shoes.?” Jisung replied with a tone of annoyance

“Well, nothing is wrong with it. But youre an angel, some white sash would be enough, or go all out formal like it’s a divine holiday again if you really want to clothes up, use our coat or something. I don’t know why you fancy wearing the human’s clothes.”

Jisung looked all over his outfit and said “Its actually comfortable to wear, I have stocks you wanna try?”

Sungwoon’s lips thinned as he said “Not interested.” and walked away

Jisung continued on his way which is the supposed destination he would go if not interrupted earlier. He is going to the bulletin board to go do his work. He roamed his eyes to the multiple illumination from the world of humans. Jisung cant help get distracted to the extravagant sculpture with waterfalls still of the bulletin board. He doesn’t understand why the gorgeous bulletin board is like that, the illuminations reminds him of the human’s basic techonology, a television. Its just that its not a whole but only a clustered television screen filled with live feeds videos from earth. Also, theres no remote. Each live feeds vanish for three minutes if not touched or chosen. That is what their job is as an angel. Not exactly all of them, Higher angels who studied or lived a millennium had a better job to do. Jisung thought higher angels also have some sort of remote for the bulletin boards, after all they have capability of some sort which is not available for angels like him who is just two hundred seventy years old. 

There are many bulletin boards on the interior of his work place, made the choosing convenient for the angels. As for a baby angel who has not lived more than fifty decades like himself, this is the most basic job. 

Their job is to give hope and chances. So the ones on the screen are the beings who need saving. No matter how big or small, their job is to help the living things push through in their life. May it a human who just need to hear a word that would take them back to track, or an animal that is hurt or even a plant. The job for plants is for higher angels actually, because they will need storm and such catastrophes. That would cause trouble for the humans but who said that humans are the most important being in the earth? Sometimes Jisung cant help himself hate the humans who do not care about anything beside their own life, theyre so high on their throne they thought everything was for them. But its not like its their fault at all, more than hating them, Jisung always finds himself rooting, cheering and siding on the humans on the earth. He always find it fascinating on how the humans are striving for their life and the things they could do in their limited time span. On how they tried to learn the structure of their world and improvise for the better of their future. Its selfish but its not. Jisung cant help ask God on why did he treat the humans like that but he knew God would answer him as always that the word for it is still not known by the humans. That God is waiting for them to realize. 

Devils had the same job as them. To save the living things, the beings. But humans had the right intuition about them being harsh or bad. The devils are not that bad aside from their selfish attitude. They loved to get what they want. But theyre not slacking in their job, they are doing it seriously. The only difference from the job of angels to devils is that the devil saves by ending it or stopping it. The angel’s job is to save by pushing them through and the devils job is to save them by ending their sufferings. 

Not so far away, theres also the same sanctuary with different name and darker things., with the same bulletin board to look for jobs. Only with the black wings and loud voices. Its not helping the beings on earth that the devils loves contest, which leads to more things being ended. 

Jisung’s thought swayed when one of the screens reddened. It means that the one that it is showing needs immediate action. It’s a cat on a box, which is not moving. Most angels ignore this kind of saving. Because the life span of it is much shorter than humans that it wouldn’t even make a difference to the earth’s thread of consciousness. And also, sometimes, the humans make the move and help the smaller living thing instead. Still, Jisung made his mind for the first mission he’ll take on today. Jisung halted his hands from touching and choosing that screen when someone approached the cat. See? Humans loves to take care of the small beings. He observed as that someone who is a raven haired and also wearing a black t-shirt with long sleeves and a black pants and shoes sat down in front of the cat. Jisung stared as the supposed man didn’t move at all. The shock is visible in his eyes when he saw a black feather floating down. That is not a man but is a devil. Jisung immediately touched the screen.

Jisung got teleported from the sky above the cat’s place. He extended his one foot as to ready himself to land. After he landed, the wings on his back vanished. And as a clue to know that he is an angel, two white feathers appeared and floated down to the ground. It’s the way to tell whether the being who looked like a man is an angel or devil, two white or black feathers is near where they stand.

“Don’t.” Jisung said as he grabbed and pulled back the supposed devil’s waist and they fall back with their butts about two meters away from the cat. The clattering sound of a can to the ground is heard as some of its content spilled. 

Jisung opened his eyes at the noise and sees the can which is a cat food as the design displays. Jisung’s mouth agape at the sight and looked to the man in front of him who is now peering at his back and looking to his eyes.

“I-I’m so sorry, I thought you were a d-de-nothing! Im sorry!” Jisung said as he stand up and bowed apologetically. He tried to listen but the man didn’t stand up or replied. Jisung feels that his heart skipped a beat even though he has a frozen heart. Did he forget to translate their language to the human’s language? But he’s sure he synced it up based on the location their in right now. Jisung glanced to his side to look to his surroundings; he recognized the letter displays as a hangul which means theyre on South Korea right now. He looked back to the man on the ground again who is still staring at him and then he offered a hand to help the man up. The said man accepted it after staring at Jisung’s hands for who knows how long. The man is not fully up when they heard a desperate mewling. The man let go of his hands to pick up the can of cat food and fed the cat. The man takes time too long before the cat finished all of the content of the can. Even though the cat is hungry, it is too weak to move fast, it is also trembling, and its stomach grumbling even if it is eating. Jisung stayed frozen standing at the ground at the man’s back. He didn’t know what to do but is certainly considering to just disappearing back to heaven. He didn’t move anyway and just waited for the cat to finish his food. The cat falls asleep after, and the man stand up and faced him. The man looked at the place theyre in, it is kinda secluded which would mean the cat is left to the box there to die. After a while, the man ended up looking to him.

“Im sorry again., I thought you would do something bad, and that’s very inconsiderate of me.” Jisung said to the man, mentally reminding himself for translating the language and he didn’t bow but instead stared back to the man in all black.

“Are you angry?” Jisung said as he speaked again because the man is not replying.

“Im not.” Said the man

“Oh, I kinda thought you were, since youre not smiling and staring at me like I did something wrong.” Jisung smiled, bright smile appeared on his face as he got relieved. Which disappears as fast because the man is still not making any emotion on his face.

“You are angry.” Jisung assured.

“Not.”

“You are.”

“Not.”

“…” This is the first time Jisung encountered such an emotionless person. Jisung thought that maybe the red alert is for this man, not with the cat but the red alert which is ringing to his ears disappears earlier as the cat falls asleep.

“Do you have any problem? You can say it to me and I would help you.” Jisung said as he approached the man and clasped his hands with his.

The man’s mouth formed a shape to speak something, twice, but closed his mouth instead, the small audible sound he emitted is not heard by Jisung, which is the first time that Jisung didn’t understand someone, he has the angel’s ear after all, there is no sounds in earth that he cant hear, even the person’s heartbeat. Jisung stilled. Why is he not hearing any heartbeat from this ma—

“I’m a devil.” The raven haired said as he speaks their language from their place above instead of the language of the place they’re in right now. The man turned out to be a devil.

Jisung didn’t move, however, his shock didn’t go unnoticed as his hand that is holding the devil’s hand twitched. 

“O-ohh? Really?” Jisung said as he let go of the devil’s hand and looked at him from head to toe. This is the first time he encountered a devil this close, he saw and walked with some devil loitering on the place above but he didn’t converse even once. He also encountered devils on his missions but again, he didn’t interact. Jisung thought he would never, until he had a millennium on his belt.

The devil just stared at him and didn’t speak again

“Okay. So you’re a devil? Why did you help the cat? In uhh diferrent way than your usual doing?”

“Its weak. And cute.” The devil said with the not changing features on his face

Jisung’s forehead creased at the sight. “So youre actually happy that you helped and saved the cat?”

“Yes.” The devil said immediately. 

“Hmm, you know, if youre happy, you should do it like this.” Jisung said as he pinched the devil’s cheek to force his face to form a smile. Jisung also smiled to try to demonstrate.

Jisung pulled his hands when he realized what he is doing, he is about to apologize again but the devil tried to smile again like what he demonstrated.

“Ohh.. okay, youre getting there, try again.” Jisung said as he observed the devil smiling like a stoic person, like a robot as the humans would have said. The devil smiled again and again but he did not smile like he is happy. Jisung tried funny faces to make the devil laugh, he thought it was futile but at his last attempt, the devil giggled and smiled like an emotion formed at this face. 

“Wah, that’s it, that’s how you laugh!” Jisung said excitedly as he clapped his hands. However, the devil halted in his bubbly smile and formed a naughtier smile like a smirk as he stared to Jisung like a prey. Jisung’s thought halted too, as he thought that he is played by the devil.

“Its like this?” The devil asked with still a devilish smirk on his face. Jisung noticed that the devil is not aware of his face and then he tried the funny face that made the devil laugh earlier, again. The devil’s smile goes back to pureness and giggling and Jisung sighed. 

“That’s it.” Jisung said as he resigned his hands to the devil’s shoulder. He turned to cover the devil’s mouth when the devil’s smile is forming like a smirk again. He made a funny face again and that made the smirk back to giggle but it kept forming back to smirk. They repeated that action for many times until Jisung gave up and smack unto his mind that the one on his front is after all and always a devil. He just mentally noted that the devil didn’t mean that much harm, or so he guessed.

“What is your name?” Jisung asked, his hands still at the devil’s shoulder at his unawareness.

“I’m Kang Daniel” The devil said. Jisung roamed and stared at the devil’s face. Enticed on the first time he saw a devil’s face this close to him and what it does look like. Daniel then hooked his hand at the angel’s waist, doing the same thing Jisung does, but in diferrent direction as their eyes didn’t meet.

Jisung realized how intimate they might have looked like but didn’t ponder to it that much because he thought that they didn’t have any motive like that other than being curious at the opposite species. He thought that this is also the first time that the devil saw an angel’s face this close.

“I’m Yoon Jisung.” Jisung said as he looked at the devil’s eyes. The devil dismissed his look and came close to him, Daniel lingered to his neck as he seemed to sniff and smell out the angel.

“Is this the first time you saw an angel?” Jisung asked Daniel, not budging on the position theyre in at all.

“No. I saw and encountered a few.” Daniel said as he pulled back a bit to stare at the angel’s eyes just a few inch inch away. Jisung stared back to Daniel’s eyes unfazed and quiet.

“But theyre nothing like you, I mean, you seem brighter and smelled better.. like a real angel.” Daniel continued, not tearing his stare apart.

“But I’m a real angel.. “ Jisung said with a bit of sulking. 

Daniel’s hand held his face as he came closer, making their nose collide. “See, that’s what I’m saying?”

“What’s what?” Jisung asked confusedly as he slightly tilted his face up despite their close proximity. It cant be helped that the devil is slightly taller than him.

“This pureness like an angel would have.” The devil said.

Jisung has been called cute, innocent, bright, calm and pleasant by his other angel friends but he is never been called pure before. He ponders on his thought as he blinked but never teared the stare from the devil. Jisung also thought that maybe the Daniel is complimenting him so he roamed his stare on Daniel’s face again as he observed closely.

“Well, youre also different than what I saw and what I imagined as a devil. You have this child like face that seems that you would never lie. The mole is cute and so how you laugh.” Jisung said as he stared on the mole under the devil’s right eye. He looked sideward after as if to remember how the devil laughed and smiled earlier.

“But you also had this really naughty and playful smirk like how a devil would have so I cant deny that you’re really a devil.” Jisung then laughed and that made his eyes vanish in squint. Daniel also laughed, not a devilish one and they ended up giggling for some time.

The cat mewled and it made Jisung conscious, he separated to the devil as he approached the box and sat on front of it staring at the still sleeping cat. The devil just stood where he is, he followed Jisung with his eyes but didn’t move on his spot. Jisung who only realized that their action was actually crossing the line of intimacy is screaming and hitting himself internally as he tried to poise as calm as he can in front of the cat.

“So uhh, didn’t you devils liked competition with each other?”

Jisung got slightly shocked when Daniel sat beside him. Arms on his knees and his chin on it as he also looked at the cat. “We do, I just won—for the 3rd time straight this week, Seongwoo said that my prize was on this box but its just the cat that is here, no rare items or something, I think he pranked me this time, after all, Guanlin is his favourite but the poor guy cant even get pass to woojin and jihoon. That baby devil always call for Daehwi, Jinyoung’s angel childhood friend, to save and purify rather than him ending the sufferings.”

“He still is kind despite the environment?” Jisung asked. The devils love competition, they are all fiery, there is a charting bulletin inside to see who ended sufferings most per department. So a devil that grew up with that environment is needless to say that would go that way.

“It’s probably because his mother is an angel.” Daniel replied

“I see.” Jisung looked to Daniel and latter looked back too without anything to say.

Angels marrying Devils is not a rare occurrence, But still a taboo topic in the early first years, especially the first years of them getting along but give them a decade or two and the people around them would get used to it. Even just getting along without any romantic means is taboo for about a year, but they would eventually accept it as they get used to it. Most of their specie is getting appalled when an angel and devil bond, not because of any racial issues but because of how different they are. Angels are calm, organized and would promote justice, hope and equality within their community. Devils are fiery, possessive and would encourage audaciousness, extravagant fun and competition within their community. They both would always get around the thought that they would never get along with each other regarding their behaviours. But that is what younger generations of devils and angels would say, millennium old specie already has the capability to accept and understood them all.

“Im going back.” Daniel said as he stood up

“Ohh, me too.” Jisung said but he got stopped by a hand unto his chest. The devil then bared his black wings and flew up to a sudden opened black hole in the sky and disappeared as the black hole disappeared. Jisung got stunned as he stared to the sky for a moment before he wake up from his trance and fly upwards too to go back.

 

________________________

 

“I saw that you chose the cat. Im sorry to hear that the cat died.” Sungwoon said from the table full of feast beside the portal right after he stepped in. That table is for the angels who just finished work in the human’s realm.

“What? What do you mean? The cat is alive before I left it there.” Jisung said as he flinched but still walked and joined Sungwoon in the table

“Saw that, but it got cursed by a devil after.” Sungwoon said as he drank his wine

“W-You mean Daniel? Or some other devil cursed the cat?” Jisung asked as he eyed the grapes on the table but didn’t have the appetite to eat it with a question stuck in his mind

“That one, whoever youre together with. I saw him curse the cat when he sat down beside you. From Minhyun’s work by the way.”

Ha Sungwoon is nearing a millennium and thus can see insights like their soul, a baby’s soul in a pregnant angel or devil, the act of purifying of the angel’s and the act of cursing from the devils. Purifying is one of the angel’s powers while cursing is one of the devil’s powers. Still, Sungwoon didn’t have the powers to see the actual events happening on earth. It would require at least three millenniums under his belt before he can have that clairvoyance. He knew from the clairvoyance Minhyun has while the five millennium old angel is working before Minhyun caught him and shoo him outside.

“No way—I mean he fed the cat, why would he—“ Jisung said as tried to defend the devil he met earlier.

“He’s a devil after all, its not that shocking.” Sungwoon said as he looked to Jisung 

“Stop spitting inconsistencies, the cat is alive.” Minhyun said as he joined them in the table

“Don’t lie, I saw it.” Sungwoon retorts after Minhyun spoke

“You didn’t saw whole, After they left some devil, I don’t know who with three moles in his cheek lifted the curse and even grant the cat a protection charm, he also knows I am watching and even winked right back at me, with that powers, he might be a hundred millennium old.” Minhyun said as he clasped his hand on the table 

“Isnt that Ong Seongwoo? He is a high rank devil and he would often hold competitions and would organize such prizes.” Sungwoon happily informed them as he recognized the devil in Minhyun’s description

“Why do you know such information?” Jisung asked as he finally grabbed the grapes on the table.

“Because I sometimes join them, though that means I would compete by purifying.” Sungwoon freezed in his smile when he saw Minhyun’s look

“Chill—I am sorry, I can’t help it. I’m half devil after all.” Sungwoon said as he put down his glass and raised both his arms up like surrendering the fight. 

Minhyun sighed and glanced to Jisung who is staring to the grapes on the table while munching some. “Don’t think too much of him, its not like you will meet him again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know why there are few nielsung shipper, theyre like, same trainees in the company, lived together as trainee, always talking and laughing in their own world. Seen some old photos of them from their deleted instagram accounts that shows they hang out together more than usual. They would even stare at each other when they see something shocking even if theyre on the opposite sides or there are people in the middle of them (from pd101). Theyre also both imitating each other after one of them makes some move, I mostly caught Daniel imitating Jisung, but I think that’s because Daniel is playful. On the other side, im happy that fans treat them as friends and is not making an issue over them.

  


  
  
  


_____________________

  


  
  
  


Minhyun is right, Jisung didn’t encounter Daniel ever again. Its almost a year and they didn’t cross paths, he didn’t have the reason to go over the devil’s realm too because he didn’t have any devil acquaintances unlike Daehwi who visits there from time to time. He wants to go and ask Daniel ‘why’, he knew he didn’t have the right to, but the question is not leaving his head or seem like it would until it got answered. Until Daehwi invited him to come with him. Daehwi said that there are items that he can get there to lighten the years of his studies, to learn the powers of angels immediately even though he didn’t have enough millennium on his belt.

 

_____________________

 

The place is not much different from theirs, Lava flowing through the place, exotic moving plants on the hallway that didn’t omit any bad smell, the devils in uniform is almost the same as them, with only black as the main with gold lining and the same red orbs ornament. Daehwi brought him to one of the devil’s workplace lobby where his supposed friend is in right now. Jisung out of formality and embarrassment forced himself to wear their usual uniform, sash and ornaments unlike what he wants to wear. Buttoned long sleeve t-shirt and pants abandoned on his home. The loud place has gotten quiet when most of the devils saw them, or more specifically Jisung as no one had seen him from before. But it didn’t take long for the devils to get accustomed.

“Daehwi yah, who did you brought here.” An elf like devil said as his fierce eyes stared to Jisung from head to toe and put his arms around Daehwi

“Woojinie let us sit first, where is Jinyoung anyway?” Daehwi said as he looked around searching for the gray haired old friend of his. But Daehwi caught a different thing than what he’s looking for. Apparently, most of the devils had their sight at the angel he brought over albeit longer than usual. He then looked to Jisung who is just looking at him and nothing else with nervousness obvious in his face. He saw Jihoon approaching them too and smiled at him that made Jisung look to the devil like he did.

“He will be back, he’s in the middle of something.” A pink haired said as he shifted his eyes to look to Jisung.

But someone grabbed and covered Jisung’s eyes as he pulled him back. Jisung in shock gasped but didn’t speak. The devil then turned him around to face him and Jisung slowly opened his eyes. Jisung is shocked again to see the raven haired he last met a year ago, but more than that he didn’t know what to say because they did not literally know each other for long other than a close contact for minutes and their names.

“Kang Daniel” Jisung said he stared to the raven haired who is staring right back to him.

“Ah damn it, Daniel knows the angel, give up guys.” Woojin said and a groan from many can be heard

Jisung got curious as to why and tried to look back but Daniel pulled him close and hold his face to his neck like Jisung is not allowed to look anywhere.

“Daehwi what are you thinking, bringing an angel to a devil’s den, do you want to get him cursed? Or worse—p, I m-mean you know? I don’t think he has a charm protecting him from us and higher ranking devils.” Daniel said as he bared his wings to cover jisung, as if his embrace is not enough.

“Do we angels need that?! Then what about me??” Daehwi said as he got scared

“Nah, you didn’t have to worry, Jinyoung has sixty three millenniums under his belt and you, Lee Daehwi, are very much protected.” Woojin said as he stared to Daehwi.

“But why are we gonna be cursed?” Daehwi asked

“That’s one of the perks of being a devil but if you must know, we are not at fault that you angels are so kind that our curse can pass through you because you unconsciously let us cursed you.”

Daehwi stared to Woojin unto Jihoon and then back to Woojin like he didnt believe what Woojin said.

“It’s the truth. We can curse your friend here, let him look at my eyes.”

As if on cue, the moment Daniel heard that, he grabbed Jisung’s face and kissed him. That leads to frustrated Woojin, staring Daehwi, face palming Jihoon and another groans from the crowd.

“Ya Kang Daniel, you selfish dumbass.” Woojin said. 

Jisung didn’t have time to react as he was pulled out by Daniel out of the place. Its true that Jisung came there with ulterior motive of asking Daniel but its not like he would really meet the devil, furthermore, now that he did, he is not familiar to the devil’s realm so who knows where Daniel would bring him. He didn’t dare to retort that he has wings too and he can fly, Jisung just stay still at the arms of the devil who was carrying him while flying away.

After who knows how long, Daniel put him down to a rock summit. Staring to him like Jisung would understand what he means by it. If that’s not enough, Daniel pulled his face again until theyre nose to nose and stared to his eyes. Jisung stared back but he feel weak after, like he is melting or something that leads to Daniel moving his hands on Jisung’s back, assisting him.

“What do you think you are doing there?” Daniel said as he looked to Jisung

Jisung slowly lifted his eyes and as the sun graced the devil, He realized how stunning Daniel is looking. The devil unlike what he wear on their first meeting is wearing their uniform, just a sash around his arms and waist and a bit of ornaments. The hair of the devil is pushed back as he saw the the half of his forehead while the bangs is still laying on the other side. Jisung looked down and saw how sculptured Daniel’s body was. He didn’t know whats his feeling is called but he is sure that he admired the devil.

Daniel kissed him again. Jisung didn’t hate it but is surely confused by the action. Daniel stopped after bits of repeated kissing and pecking.

“T-that’s a c-charm.”Daniel said as he averted his eyes “For you not to be cursed or something.”

Jisung stared to him and said “Ohh, so that’s what it is, thank you.” As he clearly believed the devil and smiled innocently. Daniel cant help but hug the angel in front of him and covering them both with his wings like there is a need to hide the angel.

“But seriously, why did you came here.” The devil muttered as his voice vibrated in the angel’s neck

“Because I will help Daehwi carry things over for his studies.” Jisung said

“Oh.” Daniel said as if he didn’t cared for the answer

“And to ask you ‘why’. Perhaps if we could meet.” Jisung added and Daniel faced the angel

“Why?” Daniel said as he stared to the eyes of angel like it’s his favourite thing to do

“Why did you cursed the cat? And tried to kill it?”

Daniel faltered in his stare as he is shocked from what he heard “How did you know about that?”

“My.. my angel friend who can see the curse said it to me.. he sneaked to look from Minhyun’s work, I mean he sneaked a peek to a high ranked angel’s clairvoyance and saw it.” Jisung tried to explain as his unease look roam to Daniel’s face before he settled to his eyes.

“Who’s friend is that?” Daniel asked abruptly

“Sungwoon? Ha Sungwoon.” Jisung answered even though he is a bit confused.

“Youre just friends and nothing more?” Daniel asked as he clarified

“Yes?” Jisung thought that maybe Daniel knew Ha Sungwoon

“And Minhyun? Whatever his name was? Is he just your friend?” Daniel asked after another

“Yes, I mean he is already five millenniums old but yes we are friends.” Jisung rolled his eyes as he think and speak before it settled to Daniel’s eyes again

“Just friends? Nothing more?” Daniel asked

“Nothing more.” And Jisung parrots him

“That’s good.” Daniel said as he smiled. Smirked actually if Jisung must say, but he is not shocked as he expected that the devil would smile like that. He ended up laughing a bit and that made Daniel stare to him with a serious face but then he remembered his own question. His laughter halted as he stares to the devil’s eyes.

“So why?” Jisung asked

“Is my answer important? Would it decide whether you would stay with me?” Daniel looked down as he spoke

“Maybe.” Jisung said, confusion in his eyes because he did not understand what does the devil means by asking like that, maybe it’s a good thing that the devil is not looking in his eyes right now.

“I panicked. Because you chose the cat over me.” The devil said still looking down 

Jisung trembled as he tried not to laugh but ended up laughing loudly anyway.

“Why would you even?” Jisung said, his eyes still squinted and his teeth showing from his big smile.

“Because I’m jealous?” The devil said, his head still down.

“Why are you jealous—“ Jisung realized the meaning of the word in the midst of his laughter

“Because I love you.” The devil said as he looks up and Jisung halted in his smile

Jisung didn’t know how to act or what to say. It’s the first time someone confessed to him and it’s a devil nonetheless. The devil stared to him like he’s waiting for an answer or rejection but Jisung thought it is too fast to answer because he never thought of love. He knew he admired the devil on his front but he still didn’t ponder on what love means and if he is going for it. Like Kim Jaehwan for example, one of their hundred millennium old superior that still didn’t have any lovers as the rumours said so. They said Jaehwan loves funny things better and laugh at it rather than love. Some said he is cursed but no one can prove. He is a hundred millenniums old already so any witnesses would also be on the higher ups. Its not like they can walk and ask one of Jaehwan’s colleague near his age or ask Jaehwan directly. But still, Jaehwan’s story is not helping him in his current situation. Jisung thought he would go like Jaehwan for the decades before he actually experience it. He never thought it would come this early. He didnt know if he showed any action or emotions related to love. Jisung is not ready. At all. 

“Uhm.” Jisung cleared his voice “Are you serious?” He followed

“I am.” The devil said.

“But isnt it too fast? I mean we just met for the second time today.” Jisung stepped back and Daniel stopped him

“Its not fast, I’ve wasted a year already after Seongwoo said you wont accept me because I cursed and killed the cat.” Daniel hastily explained and gripped his shoulder as if Jisung would vanish if he let go

“The cat is very much alive though?” Jisung knew that its not that important especially when the devil looked like he is one step away from pinning him down to the ground but he cant help but convenes the truth.

“What do you mean?” Daniel asked

“I mean, Minhyun said a devil came and lifted the curse from the cat, Sungwoon said its S-seongwoo?” Jisung said as he tried not to think too much of the confused emotion of the devil on his front and answered the question until he realized that the name he said was also mustered by the devil earlier.

“He did?” Daniel’s forehead creased and then vanished just as fast

“Yes. That’s the same name they said.” Jisung said as if he needs the devil to believe him

“I don’t know what he is planning and for the moment I don’t care.”, The devil said expectantly as if he is waiting for some words to come out from Jisung’s mouth.

“Oh. Okay.. uhh.. hm why don’t we start as friends?”Jisung said and it made the devil a bit agitated.

“Friends? Im not gonna be just your friend Yoon Jisung.” The devil said with a low voice.

Jisung is amused at the confidence the devil has rather than be scared of him, and he is surprised that he think that way. What are the odds that Jisung maybe thought about Daniel something more than just a mere devil?

“Why are you so full of yourself? Can you tell me your age at least?” Jisung said.

Daniel made his wings vanished as he cowered a little. “Im so sorry.. if I have been rude.. and I am one hundred ninety years old.”

Jisung internally screamed. Apparently, the devil that is confessing to him is eighty years younger than him, he thought that the devil is at least two hundred fifty years old or more.

“Did you know that I am two hundred seventy years old already?” Jisung asked as he stared to the devil’s brown eyes

“No. I didn’t know anything about you beside your face and your name.” Daniel said.

“So you still liked me?” Jisung said, not leaving the eyes of the devils in search for inconsistency

“Why would our age matters when someday we would reach millenniums?” The devil said he closed the distance in them that gotten far

“You mean to say you are not giving up?” Jisung said unfazed on their position

“Please give me a chance to court you then.” The devil said as he kneeled down, he put his hand on his knee and bowed his head. The sight is cool, encouraging to say the least. Jisung didn’t know where the emptiness is coming from, is it from his heart?

The angels and Devils have the same anatomy as the humans, only that the process on their body is too much slower that one second is equivalent to the human’s one year or three hundred and sixty five days. That means they cant hear their heartbeat at all. If you had guess right, they didn’t go to a comfort room for long and so as going on days without eating at all. The elements on their food is different from what humans eat too, for example, the cocoa is poison to them, the elements found on cocoa is also found on the dark tree fruit while grapes has the same element as the human’s grapes. 

Jisung tried to ask his heart, but of course, it didn’t respond. He scaled what his answer would have resulted into and settled for the scenario that might come play afterwards. He knows, he didn’t have enough years on him to understand the feelings. He admired the devil for being brave and upfront, he probably knows what love is already despite his young age.

Jisung smiled “Im sorry but I don’t want you to. Please get me back to where Daehwi is.”

The devil stared to him from below as he did not speak anything else. Jisung opened his wings as a cue and Daniel stood up and flew, guiding Jisung.

Jisung still thought that it is too early for them to become lovers. Its not like he need to said yes to the devil. Daniel is quite young he thinks. And he didn’t really know about love. The Young devil is not that bad, he thinks he liked him too, but maybe not as deep as the devil feels. He would have settled as friend if the devil asked for friendship instead.

They reached the destination and when they both entered, a new face is on the couch in front of Daehwi. “Is that him?” A gray haired calm devil asked Daehwi and he answered “Yeah Jinyoungie, he is Yoon Jisung.” The devils on the lobby quieted as they heard their superior’s nickname again out of the young angel’s mouth that is barely two hundred years old. The gray haired devil stared at the other devil beside him with three moles on his cheek and the said devil smiled.

“Isnt he cute?” Seongwoo said as he approached the angel on the door “And cursed already.”

Jisung spoke “What do you mean im cursed?”

“Why don’t you ask the devil beside you?” Jisung turned to look to Daniel but the latter is looking sideward.

“I can help you with that though, I can remove it.” Seongwoo said as he reached them and stared at the angel on his front.

“Don’t.”Only to be countered by the devil beside Jisung.

“Please do.” Jisung said.

Seongwoo slowly lifted his hands and sprawled it at Jisung’s belly button. Daniel forced his way between them only to get blown away to the door by unseen element. Jisung looked back to Daniel in concern, separating Seongwoo’s hand to his belly button at the process. Seongwoo then lift his hand to Jisung’s face as he turned Jisung to kiss him.

“It’s done.” Seongwoo smiled

“T-thank you.” Jisung said as he flustered and shied for being kissed by the newly encountered devil, he knows and heard that this devil is a hundred millenniums old already. Daniel just stared to the three-moles devil silently as he didn’t move from being splattered to the door down to the ground.

“You don’t have to thank me at all.” Seongwoo said and Jisung restrained himself to comment that the devil’s smile is bewitching.

“Come to the table, meet Bae Jinyoung.” Seongwoo said and Jisung followed.

Jisung sat down beside Lee Daehwi in front of Daehwi’s supposed friend and the pink haired devil from before. The devil with three moles sat beside Daehwi’s friend. Jisung looked to Daniel’s direction which is now being helped by the fiery elf-like devil from before and some tall innocent looking devil. He wonders if that’s the devil with an angel as a mother.

Jisung’s thought crumbled as he heard a snicker from the opposite table. The gray haired devil is boldly staring to him while snickering. Jisung thought if theres something wrong with how he looked as he roamed his eyes to the other devils beside the snickering one and theyre both looking to him.

“What’s so funny? Jinyoungie?” Daehwi said with a tone of sulking

Jinyoung then halted as he clear his voice and smiled “Its nothing you should worry about.”

But Daehwi sulked more as he crossed his arms. Jinyoung then snapped his fingers and the objects starts falling around them. Daehwi’s eyes suddenly saucered as a smile brightens into his face.

“I’ve collected all the items you can use.” Jinyoung said as he smiled thinly

“But these are too many, I’ve only brought Jisung to help me carry it back.” Daehwi said with a smile still on his face

“Its okay.. Guanlin and Woojin.. and Daniel would help you both to carry them back.” Jinyoung said as he looked and find the devils as he said their name.

“Oh. Okay.” Daehwi said as he stand up. Eager to use the items as he decided to leave fast.

Daehwi gathered the items in his hand, he slid the small items into his bag and carried the large items to his hand. Jisung did the same as he put the items into a large cloth bag. The three devils that Jinyoung called also helped them. Jisung awkwardly avoiding Daniel that chose to gather items in front of him. While the two superior devils didn’t move on their seat as they watch them pick the items up. They head out to the angel’s realm with not much wind disturbance after.

 

___________________________

 

“Ong Seongwoo, Why did you not remove the seed and instead placed a higher charm protection on that angel?” Jinyoung said not moving at all.

Seongwoo stood up and walked away as he said “Oh, You cared for any other thing beside Daehwi?”

Jinyoung snapped his fingers and a heavy object fell on top of Seongwoo but it got blown up to the wall with an unseen force. The lobby didn’t quiet down though, like the devils there have known that the exact scene would happen. Even the pink haired devil stayed still on his seat.

 

____________________________


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I just finished, that took me more than a week. Anyway I don’t have much angel and devil au knowledge except for Heaven and hell roman company manhwa, I tried to make them seen in a natural habitat as I can. Superior devil Seongwoo inspired by master key and superior devil Jinyoung inspired by happy together. This is supposed to be a oneshot ending with Daniel’s line “What are we? Humans?” and then tadaaaa mpreg -__- this is also supposed to be taunting but as I watched Jinyoung roasting his hyungs, the fanfic grew xD

____________________________

 

Daehwi thanked them all as they delivered the things unto his home. Guanlin said he would visit his aunt there so woojin tagged along. They expected Daniel would too, but he didn’t. So Jisung didn’t know what would he do after, he just rejected the devil, if Daniel asked him again in that moment, Jisung would have nervously said yes. It didn’t help that he didn’t really hate the devil at all.

“Can I take you to your home?” Daniel asked after theyre finally alone without any specie in their vicinity

“Yes-sure. I mean yes, okay.” Jisung panicked but jump started and fly

Jisung’s home is not that far from Daehwi, Every angel’s home on the trunk of high large tree is mostly occupied by just one or two angels. They can decide if they want to stay on their home or move out and live alone when they reached 100 years on their belt. Jisung decided to live alone. They didn’t talk on their way to his house so when they reached it Jisung just looked back to Daniel who was just staring to him holding the door to his home.

“Uhm, thanks.” Jisung said.

“Its nothing.” Daniel replied as he didnt show any sign of moving away 

“Do-do you want to come in? Tea ?” Jisung politely offered as he remember that Daniel is akin to a visitor

Daniel didn’t answer though.

“You can go if you want, Im just asking—“ Jisung has been interrupted “Can i? come in, I mean?”

“Ofcourse?” Jisung answered him with a question too like he’s not sure

“Didn’t you rejected me already?” The devil asked again.

“Ahh, its that thing.. Come on in, we should talk about that inside.” Jisung said as he opened his door and entered

For a hesitation Daniel showed earlier, He quickly followed Jisung inside like he didn’t made the act at all.

Daniel sat down on the front of a mini table on the floor, his hands getting antsy at his knees as he looked around Jisung’s room. The room is quite small that the bedroom is not far away from them, he can also see the small drawers near the window beside the bed, opposite of the drawers that Jisung is rummaging through now.

“Im so sorry” Jisung said as he brought a small packs of tea in the table, two glasses and a pitcher of hot water “I didn’t have a visitor for long that I forgot to stock—“ Jisung halted as he hear the devil speak “Good.”

“Good? What do you mean good?” Jisung clarified 

“Nothing.” Daniel said fast 

Jisung then accepted his answer as he fumbled to make a drink. He gave Daniel his glass after he finished and then he grabbed his own glass to zip it. The devil is not speaking or anything so Jisung decided to start.

“So, about your confession earlier, im so sorry that I turned it down. I didn’t know how to respond.” Jisung said as he bowed slightly.

Daniel didn’t respond as he stared to the angel. The devil is astonished on how kind and pure the angel on his front is. He can see that Jisung didn’t harbour any ill or doubt on him when the devil knew himself that he overstepped on the bounds of the angel and harassed and touched him without consent. 

“So I don’t know anything about love at all, but I think I like you too so can we be just friends?” Jisung asked and Daniel’s glass fall from his grasp

“You like me too?” Daniel said ignoring the spilled tea

Jisung stared at the spilled tea first before he looked back to the devil’s eyes and said “Yes? I think.”

“Oh, okay. But you don’t want to be lovers? Yet atleast? Let me calm down. Wait. Friends? Maybe its actually a good idea to start being friends? Do you want to be friends with me then?” The devil bombarded Jisung with question

“Well, that’s what im saying at the rock summit before? You don’t like it though.” Jisung retorted 

“Because we cant just be friends.” Daniel looked down

“Why?” Jisung asked but the devil is not answering

“Is it hot? Should I get a cloth to clean you off? ..or Do you want another tea?” Jisung said with a concern tone as he looked on the tea that splashed on the Daniel’s hips

Jisung stand up to get some cloth but halted when he heard the words the devil said.

“You are pregnant.” Jisung turned his head immediately to the devil

“What did you just said—did I misheard—“ Jisung clarified “You’re pregnant.” The devil repeats.

“I impregnated you at the first moment I brought you to that rock summit. You must have felt dizzy as an after-effect.” The devil said as he slowly lifted his gaze to the angel.

Jisung just stayed quiet and stared back to the devil. Still confused at the word he heard and an ounce of disbelief in his face.

No matter the gender, both angels and devils with male or female body structure can get pregnant. It wont show on their body, but when their due date came, the pregnant being will go to the sacred flower garden on their divine sanctuary. And will stand on the front of the biggest and gorgeous red flower on the middle for hours or days. The baby angel or devil will be born when all the petals of the red flower fell down and leave only the baby that is in the centre of the flower. After all the petal falls, it will illuminate a light, if its white, its an angel and if its black, it is a devil. And as if on cue, it will rain with fragrant petals on both realm that would signal a newborn baby.

Jisung know the pregnancy process, he likes it when a baby was born because of the fragrant petals. He likes to bask himself with it outside his house when he witness one. But Jisung never thought he would be the one who would make the fragrant petals fall someday.

Jisung sat down again and it took a long time before he speak. “B-but—but we didn’t even have a physical contact, how can I be—is it the kiss?”

“No.” Daniel replied

“Then how did i—“ As if Jisung didn’t have enough interruptions for today, he’d been interrupted again with a smile and a devilish stare from the devil in front of him

“What are we? Humans? We don’t need physical contact to be impregnated. My stare enough can get you impregnated if I looked too close to your eyes as I convey my feelings.”

Jisung shivered at the sight, he know he wasn’t scared but he didn’t know how to describe that feeling. “That’s it? You just stared and I got pregnant? So you mean you will impregnate all the angels or devils you have looked into?”

The smile on the devil’s face has gotten bigger “Maybe? But I need the urge to get them impregnated, and I never felt that until I met you. I wanted to impregnate you and I didn’t understand why you permitted it this time.”

“What do you mean ‘this time’?” Jisung asked as slowly and as low volume as he can with a crease on his forehead showing his confusion

“I..” the devil started “I tried to impregnate you the first time we met and it got rejected. I tried it again as soon as I pulled you away from the lobby because I want you to be mine, and impregnated by my seed but to my delight, it got through and that means you allowed me to.”

Jisung didn’t know if he would be shock because the devil tried it on their first meeting or he would because apparently, he allowed himself to be pregnant unconsciously like its an involuntary movement of his body.

“I allowed you?” Jisung said as he squinted his eyes while pointing his fingers to the devil back to him repeatedly.

“Fortunately.” The devil said with a blank face but a glimmer in his eyes is obvious.

Jisung remembered something “T-then what about that curse? Its not a curse? I thought Seongwoo removed it?”

As if the sky fell upon Daniel he said “Its not a curse, and I need a half millennium before I learn the cursing powers. I thought Seongwoo would kill the baby, after all, he had the powers to, I don’t know what he is planning, but when he kissed you, he placed a high protection charm upon you, I think. And that means no one can easily kill off the baby unless theyre a hundred millenniums old and exceeded Seongwoo’s powers.”

Jisung placed his hand on his belly and Daniel stared on the sight lovingly.

“So you mean I can never get rid of it and I need to give birth to it?” Jisung said as he stared on his belly and got shocked when he stared back. The devil is staring back with disbelief and tearing up for a bit. And then the devil planted his hands on the table as he bowed down.

“I-I’m so s-sorry for getting you pregnant without your consent, I understand if you hate it b-but please bear it until its due, I—We can, I mean the child, we can hide and not show up on your sight at all after, s-so until then p-please.. please carry the child..” The devil said as his voice trembled.

Jisung can also clearly see the trembling hands on the table. He looked again on his belly back to the devil that is still not getting up. Unwanted pregnancies can be purified at the divine sanctuary, if its protected by a high degree power, it can still be purified but that might take a decade or more staying inside the divine sanctuary and freezing the pregnancy status at the process. But its not like Jisung can kill the unborn child at all. Jisung is a bit saddened that the child is not born out of ideal love but he knew he cant kill it at all. It adds more guilt when Jisung asked himself if he loved the child and he cant answer it at all.

“Don’t.. don’t cry.. I will keep it.” Jisung said as he patted the devil’s head but the devil’s only response is the clenching of his fist in the table and a muffled sob

After a while that the devil calmed down, the first thing he said is that he need to go back, the devil added that he need to visit him at a certain twenty three days in the span of ten months of his pregnancy. The devil keeps it simple and said that it’s a custom for the devils and believed to be done for the safety of the unborn baby.

 

______________________

 

 

The first time that Daniel goes back to Jisung’s home is thirteen days after. Daniel brought soft clothes, cushions and food variety that is good for pregnancy. Daniel didn’t stay and left immediately. He didn’t even say anything. The same goes for his second and third visit. Until that fourth visit that is weirdly with a snowstorm. The storm represents the angels and devils’ karma. But its weird because they can actually prevent the storm unless the angels in higher ups are busy with more important works. Jisung thought if theres also a snowstorm in the devil’s realm and his question got answered by a shivering devil on his door as the devil visit again. Jisung offered his bed but the devil refused, he then offered a thick and soft blanket but the devil also refused. The devil tried to leave as usual but he got smacked by the wind down to the roots of the big tree. Jisung then came down to help him only to be yelled by the devil which counts as their first conversation ever after Daniel told him about his pregnancy.

“What are you—?!” Daniel said as he sat up and saw Jisung landing down on his front despite the current weather. Daniel didn’t think twice as he pulled down Jisung to him and embraced him as he covered him with his wings. White flakes of snow can be clearly seen to the black wings of the devil. Daniel stood up as he carried the angel on his embrace back to the trunk of the tree where Jisung’s home is.

Jisung saw how the devil’s look lingered on his nose, lips and neck as he gulped down his uneasiness. They were standing near the door with the devil’s hand on his waist. Daniel withdrawn to his hold as he closed Jisung’s door

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Daniel said not turning around from the door

“But you were—“ Jisung said “I am not a human, I can regenerate fine even if I got injured.” The devil countered 

The devil hesitated a bit but decided to open the door again. “Stay.” The words from the angel come out

“I cant.” The devil said immediately

“Why?”The angel asked like he didn’t have a clue

“Because I cant bear to be with you like this?” The devil said still holding the handle of the door

“I thought you love me? You don’t anymore?” Jisung said getting antsy

“I still do. So much that it hurts because you know? Its not mutual, that’s why I cant bear to stand this close to you without doing anything.” Daniel said as he turned around to face Jisung

Daniel gasped at the sight when he turned around. Because the angel’s tears are rolling down from his eyes, the angel came close to him as he hugged him. Daniel didn’t know how to react at first, he tried to restrain himself but he loses on his want as hugged the angel back. At that moment he didn’t care if its pity or whatever feelings that came from the angel. The angel retaliated, because Daniel was so cold that he offers him the blanket again but the devil said that the angel’s warmth is enough. He closed the door again and they settled on the floor on the front of the mini table with the angel inside his arms, the angel’s back to his chest as a thin blanket covers them up.

Jisung didn’t know why he is not feeling repulsed as the devil snuggles on him. In fact, he actually responds to the gesture as snuggles closer too. Jisung thought what a great feeling love is, if that’s what made Daniel hugged him tight pleasantly in his arms. He won’t mind falling inlove if this is what love means. But the thought made him wonder what it is that Daniel loves in him.

“What is it that made you fall in love with me?” Jisung asked

The devil hummed at first “ I don’t really know.. at the first time I met you, I just know myself that I want you, forever beside me.. I mean I even tried to impregnate you the first time, Maybe its your face.. or your eyes.. or, your smile?”

“That’s vague.. how are you sure that its love?” Jisung said staring at the table

If the devil’s hug cant get any tighter he squeezed the angel on his arms again. “Because it keeps growing.” He said. “Even after the rejection, after everything that happened, its not dying.” The devil paused for a bit and followed “There is still this fire that flares up inside me, even if it got buried or splashed by water, it keeps lighting a new.. hoping that someday the light would reach who it yearned.”

Jisung looked back to stare at the devil’s eyes and the devil stared without saying anything.

“You know I’m.. I’m not really against having the baby.. you don’t need to hide from me.” Jisung said and the devil’s eyes stared with confusion

“What do you mean?” Jisung felt the devil tensed. 

“Maybe.. maybe we can be a family?” Jisung said

Daniel cannot hide the surprise on his face as he gasped and processed the information, he then kissed Jisung’s forehead repeatedly as he said ‘thank you’ between it. Jisung just clawed his left hand to the devil’s right arm to withstand the impact of repeated kisses on his forehead. They slept on the bed together after sometime.

 

__________________

 

Jisung woke up with the devil’s face on his front, the half of Daniel’s bangs that is supposed to be brushed up fell down and Jisung thought it made the devil looked younger than he already is. He tried to stood up only to know that the devil’s hand is interwined with his and the devil woke up from the slight movement. 

“G-good morning..” Jisung said and Daniel replied the same, not letting go of Jisung’s hand

“Uhh i—uh need to go to work.” Jisung said

“Oh.” Daniel said as he sat up and let go of Jisung’s hand like he got electrified

Jisung stand up and changed clothes in the front of his drawer. Incoherent mumblings came out from Daniel’s mouth as tried to look away, but the window still reflected Jisung’s image so Daniel ended up covering his eyes with his hands. Jisung asked why the devil acted like that but the devil only replied that its ‘nothing’. Jisung thought if there’s something wrong with him changing clothes, ‘everybody changes clothes before going to work’ or so Jisung tried to justify his actions.

“How about you? You are not going to work?” Jisung asked

“No uhh.. im banned, I’ve won the competition five times straight and Seongwoo banned me to enter for two moons.”

Jisung paused a bit “Do you know Seongwoo that well? Why did he give me a high protection charm?”

“Ong Seongwoo is a high rank devil and a hundred millenniums older than us, we always encounter each other at the lobby and talked a bit, regarding the competition but as for personal information, I only know rumours.”

“Rumours such as?” Jisung asked as he fixed the cloth on his waist

“You know the luck of beings who was born in the sixth moon? Which are always a twin?”

“Yes?” Jisung answered as he thought of some high rank angel who fit the position well

“But in their two hundredth year, they need to kill the younger one without fail?”

“Yes.”

“Ive only known Jihoon as one and that everyone beside Guanlin and me saw how he killed his brother on our altar, Jihoon changed after.. but anyway they said Seongwoo did the same.”

“Seongwoo was born on the sixth moon too?” Jisung asked as he almost finished changing

“No, rumour has it that he killed an older angel twin to make the younger one lives and the grief that the younger one felt made him chant a divine punishment.. to forget Seongwoo and cursed him to die if they met eye to eye.” Daniel said as he stretched his arms

“Ohh.. that’s sad..” Jisung paused a bit but continued fixing himself

“Not at all, I don’t know if its real or not but they said that when Seongwoo heard the rumours he always replies that he cursed back the angel too and Seongwoo bragged about past a decade or two that he can finally break the curse and is waiting for the right timing.. as he reached the hundredth millennium, he became more powerful and he learned the power of insights, he can peek a bit in the future and knows what would happen.”

“Oh its like that when you reached hundred millenniums?”

“No. Devils had many underhanded methods and tricks to learn new powers, that insight power is actually available if you reached past a thousandth millennium, its just that angels are honest and organized that they didn’t bother doing anything more than what is the norm to them. Although Daehwi is getting teached and helped by Jinyoung even if he’s an angel.”

“Hmm.. So that’s why Daehwi is busy learning something.” Jisung said as he faced Daniel

Daniel looked to Jisung from head to toe as if analyzing and the he nods afterwards to signal that Jisung looked okay

“You can stay here if you want, I’ll be back before sun sets.” Jisung said as he walked to the door

“Can I accompany you?” Daniel said and Jisung halted in his door. He stuttered an okay and the devil followed him. There is still a snowstorm but its weaker than last night.

There is no ban on both realm for both species, so Daniel can enter the angel’s den and even inside Jisung’s workplace. But Daniel didn’t choose to enter and left after he saw Jisung entering through the water falls.

Jisung entered with his usual long sleeve buttoned shirt and pants, he travelled back and forth to the human’s world until he reached past noon and met Sungwoon on the table beside the portal again. Sungwoon flabbergasted as he saw Jisung, he keeps looking at Jisung from head to toe repeatedly and Jisung decided to come closer to him.

“Why are you like that?” Jisung asked as he sat the opposite of Sungwoon

“Why?.. Why are you pregnant?” Sungwoon asked and Jisung got surprised. Jisung remembered that Sungwoon can see their souls as he watched the other brunette stare at his belly.

Its been three moons already and the soul of the baby is already visible to the ones who can see.

“Yeah uhh, its unplanned but im giving birth to it.” Jisung said as he drank the wine on the table on his nervousness

“B-but who?.. I—I didn’t even remember seeing you together with someone..” Sungwoon snatched the wine from Jisung and hold it down. Jisung was left staring at the angel on his front.

“Someone you don’t know.. Its.. a devil.” Jisung said as he averted his eyes to anywhere because he cant hold the stare

“Is that a curse or something?!” Sungwoon asked

“I—No. I don’t think so.” Jisung replied as he contemplated on how to say that he unconsciously allowed the devil to impregnate him and that it is kind of mutual. Even he just met the devil for a few time.

“You idiot, it is.” Sungwoon said as he stood up on his seat and grabbed Jisung’s face to kiss him

Jisung got shocked. He has this worry and anxious feeling as he got kissed and pushed Sungwoon away. Sungwoon looked at his belly and stared at it.

“Why its not vanishing—Ohh s-shit.” Sungwoon said as he fell on the table. Purple markings are appearing on his body. “D-did you got impregnated by a high rank devil? Oh- ouch.” Sungwoon followed as he whined

“Oh my God, Ha Sungwoon, ah, w-what..” Jisung panicked as he hold Sungwoon up to his seat and uses his powers to summon Minhyun even if the said angel is possibly busy right now. Sungwoon cant still move as he sat again by the help of Jisung.

Minhyun came after half an hour with another angel beside him. Minhyun carried and placed Sungwoon to the table as he tried to purify him, another half hour passes but the purifying that Minhyun was performing is not helping at all. Sungwoon started to breathe uneven as his sweats build up. Sungwoon is also tearing up and that made the angel beside Minhyun moves as he pushed him and purify Sungwoon in his stead. All the purple marks vanished and disappeared in a matter of minutes, Sungwoon can finally move and breathe fine.

“T-thank you.” Jisung said to the angel and Minhyun did the same as he slightly bow his head.

“It’s nothing. Why did you even got cursed?” The angel said as he laughed.

Who laughs at a situation like this? That made Jisung realised who the angel on his front is. Its their superior Kim Jaehwan who is a hundred millenniums old already. This is the first time he met the angel, all information that Jisung knows about him is only by words and rumours but he did not met the angel once until now.

“Its..” Sungwoon said as he struggled to point at Jisung “H-he’s cursed with a child inside him, p-please help him.” Sungwoon continued “I cant undo the curse because it’s p-protected by a high rank devil charm.” Sungwoon added as he gasped between his words

Jisung didn’t got a say in the matter because Jaehwan is beside him already in front of Sungwoon and Minhyun assisting the brunette on the table. Jaehwan grabbed his face and kissed him.

Jaehwan is a hundred millenniums old. And that means he might have the ability to kill the baby as he purify the unwanted pregnancy. Jisung’s tears rolled down in his face. Because he felt it. Something has blown by the kiss and Jisung slumped to floor.

He realized how much he wanted the baby to be born and how much he loved it. He realized how much he wanted to be a family with Daniel. To live with him and laugh with him like how they laughed on their first meeting. Jisung realized how he’d been in love all time long. He realized that the blooming feeling on his chest is actually love as he recognized it now. But the baby is gone. Jisung stared to his surrounding and saw Jaehwan in the same state as him as he cried unto the floor. Sungwoon and Minhyun stared to them alternately as they got confused. The angels on the lobby stopped what theyre doing as they stared to them too. Jisung didn’t care, he stood up leaving his work place as he fly away. Theres still the snowstorm, but Jisung didn’t care, he flew to reach his house in the hope that Daniel is still there. Jisung got smacked by the winds a few times and fell down. He still tried to reach his home but he saw that Daniel is not there as he opened the door.

He left his house and fly upward despite the storm, remembering where the direction was it to the devil’s den. Jisung flew to the path once he recognized it. He tried to go against the wind as the snowstorm hits him. Jisung fell down, but he stand up and fly again. He didn’t know how Daniel would react if the devil knows that the baby is gone. He didn’t know what would Daniel feel or if Daniel would be angry at him. He didn’t know if Daniel would still love him the same. All Jisung knows, is that he need Daniel right now. He need to see the Devil and embrace him. He needs to be there to comfort Daniel if he breaks down knowing that their child is gone. Jisung fell down again for who knows how many and he tried to get up again. But he cant. He flaps his wings desperately but his body is not moving from the ground. He looked at the trees on his front. He’d gone the right direction and he is not that far, He saw how the lava illuminate in the middle of snowstorm as if its not affected at all. He tried to crawl, but it made him shiver more. He travelled in the snowstorm too long that his body is so cold. He then stretched his hands as if it would reach the devil’s den. But he cant. He tried. He flaps his wings so hard but he cant lift his body up anymore. Jisung mumbled a certain Devil’s name before he passed out. 

 

________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i think jinyoung cared for his hyungs even tho he roasted them lol. I chopped the third chapter because its longer than the other chapters.. here's fourth.

________________________

 

Bae Jinyoung squeezed his eyes to focus on what seems to be an angel wings flapping in the forest near their den. He thought that was impossible in this snowstorm but his thought got scrapped as he saw a hand reaching out. He looked at the direction and that would be their den. He hurried down when he thought it was Daehwi but stopped himself from flipping the angel when he heard a name coming from the angel’s mouth.

‘Kang Daniel’ he said.

Jinyoung touched the angel’s wings and made it vanish. He then slowly turned the angel as he confirmed it to be Daehwi’s friend Yoon Jisung. He carried the angel away immediately as an avalanche rolled down to their position earlier. He looked at the passed out angel in his arms that is supposed to be buried on the avalanche. He sighed as he brought him on the lobby.

__________________

 

The door opened and the devils inside didn’t pay much attention until they’ve noticed that many has quieted down. A certain devil runs on the door as he collected the angel from his superior to his arms. The devil hugged and rubbed the angel as to dissipate the cold from the angel. The devil cried as he tried to wake the angel up. He screamed, he cried and screamed out calling the angel’s name as he shake the angel on his arms. The devils there just stared on the scene.

“Wake up! Yoon Jisung! Don’t do this to me.” Daniel repeated as he cried

“Wake up, please.. Jisung” The devil said as he continued to shake him. His eyes perked up when he noticed the angel opening his eyes.

“Thank God you are alive.” Daniel said as he kissed Jisung on his forehead.

“..I—I’m s-sorry” The angel said as he cupped the devil’s right cheek with his cold hand

“Why? What are you sorry for?” Daniel said as he replied to him like a hush

“T-the baby.. The baby is gone.” Jisung said as a tear rolled down from his eyes

Daniel bites his lip as he tried not to cry and hugged Jisung tighter as he said “R-really? That’s uhmm..” Daniel tried to speak as he thought something that would make them feel ease.

“Im sorry to break your grieving but the baby is very much alive.” Bae Jinyoung on their front said

Daniel stopped sobbing and so as Jisung as he weakly turned to Jinyoung. “A-are you sure?” Jisung asked

“Yes, I can still see the light.” Jinyoung said as he looked to Jisung’s belly. Daniel just stared to Jinyoung back to Jisung with tears around his eyes as he tried to stop it from falling at the sudden information.

Jisung smiled too as he closed his eyes and passed out again. Daniel wiped his face and said his thanks to Jinyoung from saving the angel. Jinyoung just nodded and watched them. Daniel brought him on a soft cushion on the lobby, and as if on cue, the devils who are occupying it moved to give them the place. Woojin brought over a blanket and Guanlin carrying hot water. Jihoon just stared at the scene with his back on the wall; you can say that he didn’t care if you didn’t notice how he clenched his fist as he crossed his arms. He later go near them as he asked Jinyoung.

“Where did you find him?” Jihoon asked

“Just near, outside, closed to be buried by the avalanche.” Jinyoung casually said and Daniel snapped to listen to him

“Forget that I said that, for the time being, wait till he wakes up. I’ll call Seongwoo over.” Jinyoung said as he walked away

Daniel just stared to the sleeping angel after he damped hot cloth all over his body.

 

_________________________

 

“He’s pregnant?” someone said  
“Youre going for it too early huh, little devil?” someone said and they laughed  
“But, he’s cute though, I can see why you fell for him” someone said and he hears Daniel retorted back that the angel is already his, and pregnant. And the devils ended up laughing again.  
“Oh, he’s waking up.” Someone said and Jisung tried to search where did the voice came from.

“Niel..” Jisung said and the devil kneeled beside him

“Yes? What is it?” Daniel replied as he crouched down

“T-the baby?” Jisung asked as he tried to sat up

Daniel assisted him in doing so and said “Its safe, okay? Don’t worry”

Jisung shivered from the cold and Daniel asked him if he wants another blanket. Jisung though, replied by hugging Daniel and Hanging unto his neck. The devil flustered as he embraced him back and arranged it a bit so that the angel can hug him and stay on his lap inside his arms as he tried to sit down on the couch again where Jisung laid earliear. The sight earned an ‘ohh’ from the other devils and the others walked out from the softness of the scene. 

“Damn couples.. and angels” Park Woojin said as he walked out too while dragging the pink haired devil away by putting his arms on his shoulder. Lai Guanlin also followed them after he got left alone there.

 

_____________

 

A few minutes after, Ong Seongwoo slowly walked in and sat at the couch opposite of where Daniel sat with the angel. Seongwoo was trying to communicate to Daniel while not disturbing the angel on his arms but Jisung saw him and tried to communicate.

“The protection charm, I felt that it got destroyed.” Jisung said and that made Seongwoo look to him instead as he stood up from his seat.

“D-did Jaehwanie—did an angel named Kim Jaehwan kissed you?” Seongwoo said as disbelief reigned on his face.

“Yes? How did you know?” Jisung said as he tried to sit up away from Daniel’s chest and faced the high ranked devil

Daniel just stared to Seongwoo who was smiling but is trying to cover his own mouth. For the first time, on all the time that he saw Seongwoo, He saw a worried, excited, and trembling Seongwoo on his front mumbling sorry and thank you alternately. Daniel didn’t understand the devil on his front. Just earlier, Seongwoo is mouthing ‘im sorry’ to Daniel without an audible sound.

“Is that your plan all along?” Jinyoung said as he appeared on the back of Daniel near the couch 

“Yes I did plan it but I didn’t expect it to work after all my trials.” Seongwoo said as he flop down the couch again as he put both his hands on his head.

Daniel got confused but reminded himself that Seongwoo can peek a bit in the future “Jisung almost died, that’s on your plan too?” Daniel said, a bit annoyed

“Of course I didn’t saw that particularly. I didn’t even foresee that Jisung would come here at all. That’s why I’m saying sorry to you because I may have caused it.” Seongwoo tried to explain, with a bit of frown while actually smiling

Daniel could not decipher if the devil was actually apologizing because the face of the devil is full of joy. 

“What is it that you actually see?” Jinyoung asked as he crossed his arms

“I first saw them on the human world with that cat,” Seongwoo paused as his expression go solemn “After they got back, Daniel confessed to Jisung and chased him, the cat died and the after-effect had impact to him so Jisung had this mix view of Daniel. Anyway, Daniel pursued Jisung and it later turns to be somewhat mutual but its too fast, so Jisung got pregnant just after a month and they argued with each other and that leads to me foreseeing Jisung saying something about the cat and after that, he asked to meet Jaehwan to make the child disappear.” Seongwoo said as he stared to Jinyoung and then stared back to Jisung at the last second

Jisung got shocked from the information, he didn’t know if its because Seongwoo played them or because he heard that he actually did make the child disappear with his decision. Jisung helplessly grabbed Daniel’s arm and that made the devil rub the angel’s back as if to comfort him.

“You meant to say that Daniel and this angel are not meant to be together?” Jinyoung asked and Daniel clutched the angel on his arms as if he’s not willing to let it go after he heard the information.

“No..” Seongwoo shifted his look to Daniel “I mean, they reconciled but the baby still died. That.. is not supposed to be alive.” Seongwoo said as he looked to the angel’s belly and saw the light of the baby’s soul

“T—then why? Why It is here?” Daniel asked. Jisung involuntary covered his belly with his hands as he looked to Seongwoo too. Jinyoung didn’t speak but also looked to Seongwoo waiting for an explanation out of his mouth.

“I.. I kinda figured that the cat is your karma so I tried to save it, but I didn’t know it would cause so much disturbance. It even took me a year just to meet Jisung with the involvement of Daehwi, I only aimed to kiss Jisung with a spell to reverse Jaehwan’s divine punishment after he goes there to make the baby disappear by Jaehwan kissing him with a charm.”

Jinyoung walked out after, like all he wanted is to hear what Seongwoo would say. Daniel has this crease on his forehead while he stared to Seongwoo while Jisung’s eyes was already forming tears.

“T-thank you.. just thank you.”Jisung said as he lift his hands to wipe his own tears but it got softly smacked by Daniel who was in turn wiping Jisung’s tears with his own hand.

“No, I’m the one that need to thank you. I’ve obtained these foreseeing powers decades ago but all of my plan failed at reversing Jaehwan’s divine punishment. The events would always go the other way.” Seongwoo said as he clasped his hand together as he laid his elbows on his hips.

Daniel refrained to thank Seongwoo as he asked something else “That rumour is true? You—the angel who was born on the sixth moon.. the curse..”

“Yes it is.,” Seongwoo nods while biting his lip

“Arent you a hundred millenniums old already? It took you that long and you still want that angel?” Daniel asked

Seongwoo smiled. “Well, aren’t we on the same predicament of love that never dies?” And Daniel averted his eyes. 

“That still took too much of your time.. I cant believe the angel on your story is our superior Kim Jaehwan.. youre lucky though, he didn’t look for any love interest in that span of time.” Jisung said as he breathe, trying to stay composed after all the crying.

“While I do remind you that im a devil, I cursed Jaehwan not to look on anyone with a love interest on his mind after a millennium when some angel tried to court him.” Seongwoo said as he smiled bewitchingly

Jisung didn’t reply. He knows that devils are possessive but he didn’t think he would hear a very possessive one that took hundred millenniums. He think of something to say but he cant find any and instead said “Just—thank you.” again.

Seongwoo stood up and walked away.“If you want to thank someone thank Bae jinyoung, He saved you and your baby.” He halted on his step “I remember that he saved me once too when I shape-shifted as a bird just to meet Jaehwan in the eye, Jaehwan looked at me but didn’t recognized me. Later, I ended up dying because the divine punishment still took effect but Jinyoung found me lying in the forest ground and brought me to our divine altar. He spends decades with me on our divine altar just to heal me.” Seongwoo added as he tapped his foot to the floor twice. “That devil deserves all the thanks.” Seongwoo lastly said as he walked out the door despite the weather

That leaves an agitated devil and a restless angel on the couch. They both stayed quiet until the angel looks up.

“Niel.. I think I love you too.” The angel suddenly said and the devil flinched at the words quite strongly, Daniel is so astonished that it took him a while before he actually smiles.

“You—are you sure?” The devil asked as he bite his own lip after

“I am. I think I had loved you from the first time we met too but im not aware that its love. I only realized when I thought that the baby is gone and that you wont be by my side anymore. I’m so sorry for being dense.” Jisung said as he tried to search something on the devil’s eye

“Shh. You shouldn’t be sorry, I love you too okay? I’m getting you home safe and warm after the snowstorm stops.” Daniel said as he kissed the angel on the lips and on his forehead again. Jisung responded by snuggling to the devil as they wait out the storm.

 

________________END.

 

Bonus. 

Seongwoo entered and barged in to the angel’s den to search a certain angel. He found what he is looking for on the floor still with a puffy cheek and red eyes as a sign of how much he cried earlier staring at the floor. Seongwoo lifted the angel up and hugged him from behind. The angel turned around and hugged the devil too as he sniffle his crying again.

“I missed you so much.” The devil said as he hugged the angel tight

 

_____________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> added info: You remembered that angel who was trying to court Jaehwan? Jaehwan got cursed by Seongwoo to not look to any other being as a potential lover but 'that' angel still tried to court Jaehwan. That angel is dead, killed by Ong Seongwoo. He's a devil if you must remember. And deaths are not really important up there beside your close ones. (Their mission/job is more important than their lives) Its like the angels know that behavior of devils and accepted that because apparently, theyre still living in harmony. And the devils wont really cause ruckus or rampage unless a thing/or an angel caught their possessive attention. Angels are really humble beings and they are not narcissist or such so "pureness" didnt exist to their vocabulary. But the devils and humans who have seen and got close to an angel would have felt and known that pureness.
> 
> another one: Jihoon is tormented on choosing a two millenium old devil woojin or a not even a hundred millenium old devil Guanlin. But i dont have any context at all because im not familiar with the ship(i only saw a bit of them since my eyes are glued to Jisung.), but i can feel it too, how Guanlin always looked at Jihoon and then laughs or the best buddy forever 2park which crosses the line. Someone else can continue that story xD


End file.
